Pandora's Box
by InkSpectrum
Summary: An uneasy feeling settled itself at the core of Meulin Leijon's brain. It had been bothering her for about a week now,and each day it made itself more and more bothersome... She thought about what could be causing the uncomfortable stirrings in her tummy. Oh who was she kidding? She knew exactly who it was. It was-. firstfic, so its probably junk. oh well *3*


Troll Pandora's Box

Chapter One

A/N: Yo Yo Yo! I'm here with my first fan fiction! I have nothing to say up here so move on into the story.

Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

An uneasy feeling settled in the core of Meulin Leijon's brain. It had been bothering her for around a week now. Each day it came back for longer and more bothersome. Her gaze cast down onto her crossed legs, and she twiddled her thumbs in contemplation. She thought about what could have been causing the uncomfortable stirrings in her tummy.

Who was she kidding? She knew exactly what the cause of her qualms. It's- "Meulin? Are you okay? Your attention seems to have gone haywire." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Damn it. She'd zoned out on him. Again!

Horuss Zahhak, her moirail, sat in front of her. A concerned expression spread across his angular features. It's been happening a lot because of these feels, and it's beginning to deeply worry Horuss. That was probably already obvious though. I mean, I just said it like five times.

"I'm purrfectly feline, Horuss!" She giggled half-heartedly in hopes of getting him to not pry… and her cat puns. Cat puns are freaking hilarious bro.

Meulin clutched her blue plushie tail awaiting a response from her friend.

"Are you sure?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "No."

She didn't mean to say that. It just came out on its own. "Do you wish to speak about it?" Horuss opened his arms slightly, offering the troubled girl an embrace if she needed one. Said troubled girl crawled into his lap and laid her head on his chest.

"Have you noticed anything pawculiar going on with Kankri lately?" An expression of mild curiosity settled on his face, along with the concern from before. "I hoof not. You do not converse with him very often. Why would this this troughble you?"

Meulin's eyes closed. Why did this trouble her? Shouldn't she be glad that she didn't have to put up with his long winded lectures? She thought hard for the right words, but could not find them. She gave up and opened her eyes. As her eyes opened the words started to flow from her mouth. They had hit her suddenly, so it sounded rushed. She didn't even need to hear what she said to know it did.

"It's just, he's been completely ignoring me, Mewtuna, and Kurloz, sometimes even going as fur as leaving the room if one of us show up. I asked Mewtuna if he noticed anything odd about him, and he said yes. So I asked we set up a little furball spar with me just to see if he really was avoiding us. He said yes eventually but it took a lot of convincing. When we did Kankri looked ofurr looking like he was trying not to intervene, and he just left! It's making me feel anxious." Meu took in a deep breath after telling her little tale. She looked up at Horuss awaiting a response.

"Hmmm, could it be that he feels red for you?" The girl in his lap shook her head.

"No. That's not it." She said trailing off towards the end slightly.

"Ahem... Maybe you had triggered him in some way. Has he talked to you before these events occurred?"

A light bulb went off in Meulin's head. "Yeah! Me and Mewtuna were talking in the Computer Lab. And he came up to us looking spooked. He was about to ask us something when he got wide eyed and scurried off." Now that she thinks about it, her anxiousness wasn't anxiousness at all. Just curiosity. That is seriously dangerous for a girl like her.

"You sound curious, not anxious."

"I realize that now."

No one said anything for a while, in that area you could hear nothing but the sound of the leaves being ruffled by the breeze. They just stayed like that in their feelings jam position high up on a tree-terrace, not knowing what else to say. Horuss broke into a sweat due to the heavy atmosphere.

"Eww Horsey! You're starting to purrspire on me." She gently stood from his lap and told him she'd be back with some "furresh towels". Meulin made her way to the opposite side of the platform where her backpack lay and grabbed her laptop, router, some towels, and two large water bottles. She returned to the spot where Horuss awaited, and it look he managed to start sweating even more. He should honestly stop wearing all that heavy steampunk gear around. It looks crazy hot (as in warm).

Three towels and one water bottle later the pair sat chattering about random things, happy to be free from the, ahem, deafening silence. Meulin reached for her laptop and typed something into YouTube, and called Horuss over to watch My Little Pony with her. They then spent the next few hours doing some pretty useless actions irrelevant to the progression of this story.

So I'm done with these people for now.

PORRIM MARYAM was neatly engraved in small black letters on the door of said person's dwelling. A young man stood on her doorstep and knocked politely. He fiddled with the hem his big red sweater waiting a good forty seconds before the door opened to reveal a very well dressed young lady. "Hello Kankri. What brings you here?" The young man, Kankri put the question aside for now. "Hello Porrim. Would you mind if I stepped inside?" "Not at all."

Porrim led kankri into her living room and seated herself on a couch facing her moirail. "What brings you here?" She asked again. "Can you keep a secret?" "I can, but it is not like you to be keeping secrets. What is it?" "I need to warn you of some triggers in my essay. The triggers include but are not limited to-." He was stopped mid-sentence by a hand on his shoulder, and an 'I don't give a shit about triggers' look from Porrim. "Please. Just cut to the chase."

"Have you noticed anything peculiar about Kurloz, Meulin, and Mituna?" Porrim raised a pierced brow at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whenever they're around each other does it seem like they have a, tw: possibly inaccurate accusations, sinister agenda planned?" His eyes darted around the room as he finished his statement.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well…"

Flashback: ten days ago.

Kurolz, Meulin, and Mituna sat on the grassy field next to the abnormally large lily pads, talking, well more like signing, about what they think of that huge fight/costume party thing that just happened, and other random events. Somehow the topic of how they all got their handicaps had been brought up and Kankri, being the near omniscient bastard he is, managed to hear and was on his way to chastise them. He was a tad too late though and had shown up in the middle of something that he was not meant to see.

He saw the strange pink and purple glow emitting from their glazed over eyes, and stood still trying to figure out what was happening. Kankri tucked himself behind a large boulder and rubbed his eyes thinking to himself that he was imagining things, and that he should just go back to where he came from. He was about to, until he heard a voice. Not just any voice, it was Kurloz's voice. The red clad teen pressed himself against the boulder and tried to hear more of what they were saying, but only managed to catch bits of whispers that were along the lines of, "good motherfuckin' job" "let us continue making miracles for our Lord." He heard Meulin and Mituna reply "Thank you Prince. We shall await further instructions." They didn't sound like themselves, they sounded like a hollowed out replica of the normally excited and sporadic people those voices belonged to.

After that Kankri made a beeline to his place. While Meulin and Mituna had been broken from their trance and resumed to their normal chatter after reorienting themselves from the fogginess that lingered their minds.

Present Time.

"And that is why I am here." Kankri breathed in as he finished his long winded version of the tale I had told.

Porrim tileted her head slightly and asked, "Have you confronted them about this yet?" Her friend shook his head. "No, not yet, I am waiting for a time when I can ask Meulin and Mituna simultaneously."

"They were there at the large clusterparty and at the computer lab arguing loudly. Why didn't you confront them at the party?"

"Because Kurloz was there."

Porrim folded her arms and gave her friend a 'really?' look. "I know that Makara is intimidating, but would it not be best if you confronted him as well?"

He repressed the urge to address the young woman's rude comment and replied, "It seems like a bad idea to ask him about this since, tw: possibly false accusations, he is the one who controls them."

"Then why not at the computer lab? It was just you, me, Latula, and them."

A drop of fear shot through the shorter ones eyes as he remembered what he'd seen. "Kurloz was there too, in the shadows, glaring at me." "What? I was the one who had to clean up the lab after everyone was done. No one was there." "I mean he wasn't there physically. It was like his essence was part of the shadows." With that said something clawed at the back of Kankri Vantas's mind. He knew what that something was. He was being watched, no, glared at from the dusk shadows that were quickly forming outside.

A/N: I uploaded this awhile back but took it down for editing, and because i am a wuss about my writing. *nervous laughter* so anyway this will be a humanstuck, and i will fill in plot holes in later chapters, that is if this story is actually worth continuing. Feel free to leave a review. Specter is outtie. peace!


End file.
